


Точка мгновения

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Philosophy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Может, для других мгновение не значило ничего. Для Тони Старка это была жизнь.





	Точка мгновения

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Финалу AC4: Black Flag  
> /The Parting Glass — Sarah Greene/  
> ________
> 
> Mind_Game   
> бета

_Good night and joy be with you all*_

  
  
Первым делом Тони Старк придумал речь.  
  
 _«Вы знаете, ребята, что станет с нашей любимой, ужасно капризной Вселенной, которая решит, что ей почему-то пора сжиматься?»_  
  
Так она начиналась.  
  
Отправной точкой, как обычно, послужил сущий пустяк. Такая себе простецкая, почти прописная истина: жизнь создаёт мгновение. Если быть точным, множество мгновений человеческой жизни — от ужасных, рождённых в страданиях и тоске, до самых радостных, которые люди до конца хранят в своих сердцах. Таков естественный закон мироздания: яркое мгновение создано, пережито и убито неумолимым Временем, как и любое другое живое или неживое на Земле. На планетах. В мирах. Вселенных.  
  
К чему Тони пришёл не сразу: иногда мгновение создаёт жизнь.  
  
Это было не о рождении, как о начале существования — когда нечто, исторгнутое из небытия, воплощается в действительности. Слишком поверхностно. А может, размышлял Тони, блуждая пустым взглядом по до сих пор выжженному полю битвы, он просто окончательно обезумел. Может, мучаясь шизофреническим расстройством, он всего лишь тщетно искал скрытый смысл там, где его никогда не было, чтобы дать себе — и другим — надежду на то, что когда-нибудь они смогут смириться.  
  
Но чем больше времени проходило после Щелчка, чем больше историй Тони слышал от тех, кто остался в живых, тем больше убеждался, что его на первый взгляд смехотворная теория начинает подтверждаться. Он был удивлён? Нисколько. Черт возьми, всё сходилось. Он чувствовал себя по-настоящему просветлённым. В пять с половиной лет ему любезно поведали о том, что рано или поздно, когда любая жизнь во Вселенной закончится, а жадные Чёрные Дыры заполонят межзвёздное пространство, любое мгновение будет длиться вечность.  
  
Теперь он отчётливо видел — это  _уже_  происходит.  
  
И да, за великое знание ему пришлось заплатить из своего кармана: будущим, здравым умом и теми, кого он должен был защитить, но не сумел.  
  
— Каждый из нас кого-то потерял, — говорил Роджерс, стоя прямо под символом, который они опозорили своим провалом. — Вернуть мы их не можем, но можем попробовать отомстить.  
  
Тогда Тони, окрылённый недавно открывшейся идеей, с идиотской улыбкой Безумного Шляпника ответил ему, что он просто-напросто болван.  
  
Всё уже здесь. Всё уже было здесь.  _«Мы — секунда!»_  — Тони хотелось прокричать это в полную силу лёгких, но будто чья-то невидимая рука легла на его напряжённое плечо. И, когда он обвёл глазами всех, кто стоял перед ним, всех, кто ожидал, что он вот-вот сломается, Тони понял, почему его удел — молчание.  
  
Это было сродни мессианскому переживанию, и они были ещё не готовы поверить. Суть всех вещей не открывалась в одночасье; им только предстояло к ней прийти, и поэтому Тони, похлопав Роджерса по спине, молча ушёл, улыбнувшись всем в последний раз.  
  
Его мысли были путанными, словно он долгое время лишал себя сна, а в груди ворочалась тупая ноющая боль. Высшее трансцендентное знание было, конечно, бесценным, но не таким сладким на вкус, как клубничный дайкири.  
  
Ну, его друзья были большими мальчиками и девочками, и Тони надеялся, что они поймут в конце концов. На крайний случай он наболтал Пятнице короткое послание, состоявшее, как обычно, наполовину из нелепостей, которые (вероятно, ошибочно) посчитал уморительными, наполовину из торжественных сентенций, к которым питал тайную страсть.  
  
Интересно, какими будут их лица, когда они узнают, что он нашёл лекарство? Не совсем его, да, но формулу.  
  
 _«Мы — всего лишь мгновение»._  
  
Скользя кончиками грубых пальцев по стенам, Тони зашёл в стерильно белую мастерскую, закрыл дверь и не дрогнувшим тоном пожелал Пятнице доброй ночи, прежде чем её отключить.  
  
Она, словно брошенный питомец, издала обиженный приглушенный звук, а затем резко затихла.  
  
Это тоже был миг, понял Тони ошеломлённо. Точнее его условный конец. Хотя, в большей степени, то была паранойя тщеславного теоретика, который даже в простом повороте флюгера, подталкиваемого дыханием ветра, видит подтверждение своих диковатых догадок.  
  
Ну и пусть. Пока он сосредоточенно готовился, ему нравилось перекатывать гипотезу в своей голове, точно нетающий на языке леденец.  
  
Удивительно, как люди склонны не видеть того, что лежит на поверхности. Их облегчение было на поверхности. Их умиротворение. Оно не в действии, не в слабости, не в статистике, в которую Тони, к своему неудовольствию, собственноручно себя впишет. Это была простая физика, вроде универсального закона сохранения энергии или первого закона Ньютона. Тони мысленно добавил себе ещё одно очко за сообразительность — вот, всё снова сходится. Ничто не возникает ниоткуда и не исчезает в никуда. И всё будет длиться бесконечно долго, если существует там, где ничто не способно ему помешать.  
  
Тони обнаружил, что почти вышел на финишную прямую. Вроде бы с самым неприятным покончено. Однако теперь, когда он открыл для себя ценность мига, его почти бесконечный потенциал, он почувствовал непривычный укол сожаления.  
  
— Идиот, — резюмировал Тони, оглушая тишину звуком собственного хриплого голоса. — Тони Старк всегда будет здесь.  
  
Это была чистая правда. Он просто… верил? Мессия сам для себя, для других — на это он тоже надеялся. Был шанс, что они найдут другой путь, но сама идея — она останется в их умах.  
  
Тони выпрямился над рабочим столом и отряхнул мозолистые руки.  
  
Поддавшись изумительно манящему соблазну, он ненадолго представил себе все эти мгновения, которые останутся после; которые они смогут увидеть, перешагнув через его жертву.  
  
Ваканда будет вновь процветающим местом, надёжно скрытым от любопытных глаз и неизменно прекрасным в своём технологическом превосходстве над остальной частью алчного мира. Вечность вернёт короля Ваканды, облачённого в шкуру пантеры. Тони вспомнил красные глаза его волевой подружки, встреченной им в тот день, когда он вернулся на Землю. Этот миг будет её, и всё станет как прежде.  
  
Странные галактические ребята — кто из Миссури, кто с хвостом, прямиком со стола сумасшедшего доктора Франкенштейна — останутся на острие между прошлым и будущим: их корабль, подгоняемый битами 70-х, будет нестись со скоростью света в космической черноте, расцвеченной звёздами. Приключение длиною в вечность.  
  
И эти надоедливые асгардцы, из-за которых Тони половину своего банковского счета спустил на услуги психолога. Он никогда не видел Асгард, но Тор не упускал случая в красках живописать всё его внеземное величие, и Старк с лёгкостью представил себе, как братья (и враги иногда) бок о бок шагают по Бифрёсту. Золото солнца встречается с золотом на их броне. Бесконечный миг, к которому Тор стремился с тех пор, как всё пошло наперекосяк.  
  
Ну и куда же без мага всех магов, Стивена Стрэнджа, стремящегося казаться хуже, чем он есть на самом деле; в своем клоунском красном плаще он будет восседать на Бликер-стрит. Его сардонический взгляд, устремлённый к хитросплетениям будущего, всегда тщательно следит за тем, чтобы гости из других миров не нарушили покой землян. От каких угроз он защищал человечество всё это время? И Время в его буквальном смысле? Тони собирался узнать.  
  
И Питер. Он сжал кулак. Всё там, в прошлом. Школа, подружки, вечеринки. То, чем должен жить каждый нормальный школьник, и то, что было уничтожено за один день. Но не бесследно. Тони знал, что если закроет глаза и постарается, то увидит, как тощий мальчишка из Квинса, наряженный в смехотворно обтягивающий костюм, изо дня в день помогает простым людям. Навсегда дружелюбный сосед.  
  
Наконец, он — особняк Мстителей. Где раз за разом кто-то ужасно неблагодарный вываливает кофейную гущу в слив. Где Вижн, чёрт бы побрал его неисправимую синтезоидную сущность, постоянно летает через стены, а Наташа и Роджерс с остервенением колошматят новобранцев в тренировочном зале. Где он сам и Брюс, похоронив себя заживо в лаборатории, мастерят какое-нибудь невероятное чудо, за которое обязательно станут оправдываться. И куда Клинт иногда наведывается, чтобы потом снова вернуться к своей семье, в подлинности которой Тони всё ещё не был до конца уверен. Но мир вокруг усложнился, и он учил себя привыкать к этой мысли.  
  
Вот, чем был миг их счастливой, почти беззаботной жизни — пойманный где-то в ловушку, в далёкой Вселенной, но существующий. Длящийся. Длящийся. Без конца.  
  
Миг, где он с Пеппер.  
  
Где он не мучается неподъёмным чувством вины. Если это вообще имело название — то ужасное ощущение, из-за которого он не мог больше спать.  
  
Тони знал, что его догадка верна. Может быть, жизнь и создаёт мгновения, но иногда, когда происходит нечто достаточно значительное, когда оно полно усилиями, радостью, умиротворением, общностью, оно становится тем самым долгим, бесконечно долгим мгновением, которое, словно Большой Взрыв, порождает целую Вселенную.  
  
 _«Вы знаете, ребята, что станет с нашей любимой, ужасно капризной Вселенной, которая решит, что ей почему-то пора сжиматься? Она начнет коллапсировать до тех пор, пока не схлопнется в сингулярность. До смешного малую, плотную, горячую точку. Точку, в которой математическая функция стремится к бесконечности»._  
  
Момент.  
  
Это уже происходит. Мы — секунда. Мы — всего лишь мгновение.  
  
Тони подозревал, что его путешествие будет похоже на прыжок в Чёрную Дыру, и на той стороне не окажется терминала, где он сможет купить обратный билет.  
  
В следующую секунду всё еще здравая часть его рассудка заметалась в поисках выхода, но было уже слишком поздно. Особняк Мстителей. Общая гостиная, бессмысленные разговорчики и захмелевшие герои Земли. Картины  _момента_  одна за другой вспыхнули в его сознании, и сердце Тони Старка, в существовании которого так часто сомневались, забилось быстрее. Мгновение рождало жизнь, но чтобы прикоснуться к этому мгновению, он должен был отказаться от болезненного существования в настоящем.  
  
Тони очень надеялся, что они всё-таки поймут.  
  
Жребий безумия брошен. Как в одной старой ирландской песенке: кто-то должен встать из-за стола, а кто-то должен остаться [1].  
  
— Доброй ночи, — дрожаще, но громко сказал он в пустоту, каким-то образом зная, что Пятница нашла способ его перехитрить и слушала каждое слово. — Я ухожу, ребята. И… да,  _я ухожу навсегда_.  
  
Уже в неком подобии полусна Тони внезапно увидел их всех — тех, кто был жив, и тех, кто пеплом исчез в никуда — и, слабо ухмыльнувшись, сделал шаг вперёд.  
  
Может, для других мгновение не значило ничего. Для Тони Старка это была жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> *Доброй ночи, и да пребудет радость со всеми вами (The Parting Glass)  
> [1] Песня The Parting Glass ("Чарка на посошок") — прощальная песня шотландского и ирландского фольклора, смысл которой сводится к тому, что герой вынужден уйти и оставить своих друзей.


End file.
